ghostrebellionfandomcom-20200215-history
Haste Cleric
This guide is the property of Elitecloud and no members of Ghsot rebellion take credit for the following content. The original may be found here. Mod 6-7 Hello everybody, welcome to Elitecloud's Hasty Devoted Cleric build. I want to take a quick second, and thank reddit user /u/TehPuppy for helping me collaborate on this. As well as Zelink, Viral and Vex from . This is my first published build, it may not be 100% to your liking, the boon choices may not be exactly correct. I went with what i thought would help the group as far as my boon choices. I'm a semi-casual player, I don't have the best of anything but I promise this build will work for high end to low end and everything in between. :) What is a Hasty Cleric? Well we build Action points for the team, which is a great pairing with Oathbound Paladin's because their bubble keeps teams alive. With a few of our feats and powers, we can also bump up damage resistance and power thru the roof. Gear Stats Currently sitting at 2505 Item Level, so mid range gear so far. Class I went with Dragon born, a good substitute would be Sun Elf or Human. Stat Roll I went with a base roll of 18 STR - 10 Con - 10 Dex - 10 int - 18 Wis - 13 CHA With Wisdom and Charisma bumped up all the way. ending with 20 - 12 - 12 - 26 - 20 Keeps me pretty balanced, Could roll Higher charisma for faster recharge and more AP gain, but i didn't want to spend the 1400 zen ATM. Ending Roll Heroic feats Healing Action 5/5 - 5 % more AP when using a healing ability (we spam healing abilities) Greater Fortune 3/3 - 3% more healing Toughness 3/3 - 9 % more HP -- it's important enough to stack - if we get hit we are usually dead anyways. Weapon Mastery 2/3 - 2% crit chance, points kinda gotta go somewhere.. Repurposed Soul - 3/3 - 15% extra i want to say 100% proc on crit Bountiful Fortune 4/5 - with this at 12 % (and divine fortune at 4/4 - i build full divinity in 3 hits) Paragon path - Anointed Champion is the route i took, with Anointed Army (daily) and some of the power sharing feats & powers I'm using, I've jumped party members up to 47k power, it spikes up and down do to their proximity, if a Paladin is sharing his power and some other factors i may not be fully aware of. It seems to hover around 8 to 12k extra power on a semi-regular basis. Virtuous -Where we get our healing and that oh so sought after haste Lasting wishes 5/5 - 10% healing when we have to heal Battle Fervor 5/5 - 15% more power from our at will drool Gift of Haste 5/5 - Heal over time powers 5% Action point gain --- the bread and butter of this build. Purity 5/5 - 10% chance to heal for an extra 200% (this is not dependent or weapon damage this is just a flat 200%) Cleansing Fire 5/5 - 50% chance to apply Heal Over Time (HoT) with a damaging encounter "divine glow / sunburst / break the spirit" Shield of the divine 1/1 - Apply's a HoT - which will apply Haste when a party member takes damage. Also Healing word / Bastion / Divine Glow no longer heals directly, it converts to a heal over time. This is what makes this different from the Faithful path, we no longer have a "OH CRAP YOU NEED A HEAL" stack enough heal over times, it will catch them up to where they need to be. Righteous Path - I did these for the DPS, that's not my job - these are purely for the personal AP gain, AP gain after my daily ends for the team and increased power sharing. Furious Intervention 5/5 - AP Gain when dealing damage for self Ancient Warding 5/5 - 3% heal when Anointed Army ends, that's ok, I'm more about the 5% AP Gain when it ends tho. Weapons of Light 5/5 - 30 foot radius 10% of my power shared for entire party. Feats & Paragon At wills Astral Seal 4/4 - Applies life steal every 4 seconds Blessing of Battle 4/4- Decent amount of damage - Increases Damage resistance and because of Battle Fervor also increases party by 15% of my power. Kinda slow on the casting times but it builds Divine Power so quickly. Encounters Sunburst - 4/4 (not sure if this increases the AP Gain being maxed, might be ok not taking it to 4) This is my AP generating machine. Cast 99% of the time in divinity. It's quick but close, you have to get in next to who you want. If you cast it empowered, and it hits the target and your ally at the same time 25% more AP is generated. This can piss party's off due to the knock back. So keep that in mind. Bosses can't be knocked back so :) Healing word - regular or empowered but never in divinity as it only applies temp HP, not haste or a heal. a good strong heal over time - 3 charges medium cooldown. mostly used in between pulls when i need to "charge" the paladin's bubble. Reach out and touch someone who needs that heal. Chains of Blazing 3/3 - For solo Daunting Light 3/3 - For solo Divine Glow 4/4 - HoT (HASTE!!!) damage buff and debuff, the overall all around awesome sauce of encounters. Doesn't debuff as well as break the spirit, but it's another haste machine, when empowered it applies a debuff and huge range for HoT / Haste. Break the Spirit 4/4 - Only cast as empowered - 30% increased damage to party, and less damage output from the target. Astral Shield 4/4 - Never know when you need that extra damage resist if you don't have a paladin around. Bastion of health #/4 -- i have 3/4 into it, i don't use it often anymore, it's a huge radius but the casting time on it is horrible. The strongest heal we have by far, but regular and empowered are the only versions that apply haste. Divinity version does not. For that I don't slot it. Personals Divine Fortune 4/4 - 20 % increased Divine Power. this along with 4/5 in bountiful fortune, i get full divinity in 1 Astral Seal and 2 Blessings of Battle. Hastening Light 4/4 - 4 second cool down for allies within 50' of their recharge times, after i cast a daily. Which is very very often. Anointed armor - For when your running solo. Dailies: Hallowed Ground - 0/4 - Increased Damage Resistance and Increased Damage. I can build dailies so quickly that Hallowed and Anointed Army can both be up at the same time. Note after some testing it seems when Hallowed ground is up, I CANNOT build any AP for myself. No clue what this is about, just stick to spamming A.A. for the time being. Anointed Army 4/4 - Increased power - more damage resistance - immune to control effects - plus it's feated from Ancient Warding for the AP Gain. Flame Strike 4/4 - When running solo this thing hits like a bag of bricks, replace hallowed for this :) Powers Pg 1 Powers Pg 2 Powers Pg 3 Powers Pg 4 Boons -- This part needs some work :( -- I just picked things that would give me more power (to share) and more crit strike Equipment Offense -> Radiant Enchants - More power means more power shared, Maybe Brutal for better balance with Critical Strike at Rank 10+. Defensive -> Radiant Enchants - More life I've been told. You'll get more bang for your buck with life over stacking DEF. Again, at Rank 10+ Brutal Enchants offer a better Balance between HP and DEF. Elven Restoration set Power Critical Strike are what we are shooting for. We have no need for Armor Pen. Main hand you'll want to unlock the feature for Astral Seal, I strongly think that it's better than the 9% damage from BoB. Off Hand - Feature of Hastening Light - So when you pop a daily -4 seconds of cooldown time for the party, but also 10% of their Action Points as well. (48 cubes later and I got the Hastening Light Feature :( ) Shirt & Pants - Want to shoot for the Prelate's Gemmed Exquisite Elemental Combo - Find a friend - make it yourself - or buy them. Power and Crit strike. Rings - I went with Personalized Adamant Rings of Regeneration for the bumps in life, a dead cleric can't apply haste. You could also go with Adamant Rings of Recovery to boost some power / recovery. Neck / belt / artifact set. I went with full Lathanders, If I soulforge or get picked up I'll heal everyone else who's still alive 50% of their life. With the Eye of Lathander, you can use it to pick someone up across the battle field. Super nice if someone died in the Lava/Gold on Lostmauth, or it's chaotic and no one seems to stop what they are doing to pick up someone. Mostly used for the OP if they take a major spike RIP. Artifacts Well, Sigil of the devoted isn't really all that necessary - Hasty's make more AP in a shorter amount of time. I use wheel of the elements, it's cheap atm and the utility of it is pretty awesome. HP and Power Sigil of the Oathbound Paladin - Hit Points and Power (this is now my main artifact, when used it applys haste, and alot of it) Sigil of the trickster - just a fill in at the moment. I like Tiamat's Orb - Power Crit - Recover - AP GAIN!!!! Sigil of the Hunter - Power Recovery Sigil of the Control Wizard Sigil of the Great Weapon - Power - Max HP (not as much as OP tho) Pets / companions Ion stone of radiance - can slot 2 double slotted rings in it, and a double slotted belt. 1000 zen and it will have all it's slots open 3 Bonding rank 8 bonding stones, my ion stone is currently giving me 2831 Power all the time. And i don't have all double slotted rings in it yet. Flame Spirit - 1% AP Gain, more AP = More Power and more power shared. Tank pet - Earth Archon, a great little tanky pet, cheaper to buy it at purple than to upgrade it ATM. Defensive slots, throw bondings in there and he will tank and tank and tank. I'd like to check out the Young Yeti, but for now these are my two regulars. The other's are just scrubs and don't deserve to be mentioned. Ion Stone for dungeons with a paladin. Tank Pet for when running solo or dailies, you need something to take some of that heat off of you. So this is how it all comes together. For insane AP Gain - Dungeons with a Protection Paladin that only has 3 points into his bubble or is a bit undergeared. Astral Seal x1 - Blessing of Battle x2 = full divinity Then RB / Tab to enter divinity mode, Sunburst x3. This is the fastest encounter in divinity mode we can cast. Once empowered, you cast divine glow. Then a regular sunburst for the AP gain, healing word for AP Gain (pop anointed army) Repeat. LT RT RT RB X X X B X Y Y DAILY - REPEAT If running with a group that has a Paladin that's fully / semi independent of haste. (only need it here and there) that i run a full buff / debuff rotation. Healing word / Astral shield on X Divine glow x3 Break the spirit - empowered. melts mobs down :) When your daily is up, pop Anointed Army. Always, even if mid rotation, pop it. For solo - it's gonna be tough - pop that tank pet and prepare for a long fight. Sunburst to knock things off of you. Chains / Daunting / hallowed light for damage output Swap Hastening Light for Anointed Armor for more D. and the Hammer Daily is amazing for solo. I've crit for 34k on the first hit and 34k when they hit the ground. not bad i'd have to say. I think i covered most of it guys. Thank you so much for your time and support. Peace. edit : Shout-out to /u/LokiShinigami for helping with editing and formatting